


Tilt Your Head Back

by diemarysues



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by beautiful art by radio; alternate title: 'Laketown smut'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilt Your Head Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something more than the little snippets I keep doing on tumblr and so this was born. As I said to alkjira - who betaed like a champ - I feel like I'm bringing nothing new since I do actually write quite a bit of smut lol.
> 
> This was supposed to be angsty but it veered away in bits? idk.
> 
> Yes the title is from the Christina & Nelly song. _It's just so easy to see (to see), you came here looking for me but I don't do that type of thing all the time._

A knock at the door – and without opening it, Bilbo knew who it was. Strange that Thorin had a very recognisable way of asking to enter a room. Or perhaps it was just that Bilbo could somehow feel who it was. Or, rather, that he had a fervent hope as to who it was.

 

A point rather moot when Bilbo got up off the bed and opened the door.

 

“Thorin,” he announced, rather unnecessarily. He wiped his palms on the front of his trousers.

 

“Master Baggins. Bilbo.” The Dwarf King looked as awkward as Bilbo had ever seen him, hovering in the doorway.

 

“Have you tired of the feast already?” Bilbo asked, trying for levity.

 

“I do not much care for the noise. It’s a little jarring, after…” Pale eyes slid away from his. “After.”

 

Hmm. “If you wanted to be alone… I’d’ve thought they’d given you a room to yourself?”

 

“I was given a room.” Thorin swallowed. He’d lost a little weight in the dungeons, cheekbones prominent even under his bruises and scrapes. “But I do not want to be alone.”

 

“Oh.” _Oh_.

 

Just as realisation dawned on Bilbo, alarm seemed to suffuse Thorin. His back went ramrod straight and his fists shook slightly at his sides. “My apologies, Master Baggins. I shouldn’t have –”

 

“No, no, I understand. Come here.”

 

Still looking a little lost, Thorin obligingly took the hand offered to him, letting Bilbo draw him into the room. “I confess that I am not good conversation at the best of times…”

 

Bilbo tried for a reassuring smile as he shut the door. “You don’t need to speak if you don’t want to.”

 

As if Bilbo’s words were a command, Thorin didn’t say a word as Bilbo removed his borrowed clothes, only making a soft sound when Bilbo approached him, bare skin glowing a little with the soft firelight.

 

“I’m here,” Bilbo reassured, taking Thorin’s hands and placing them on his bare hips. “I’m real. This is real.”

 

This appeared to open some sort of floodgate within Thorin; he swooped down to cover Bilbo’s mouth with his own. Bilbo let him take what he wanted, willingly parting his lips and allowing himself to be claimed.

 

From what (little) he knew of Thorin, he rather thought that the Dwarf would enjoy being taken by someone he trusted, but for now this was what he needed. Perhaps in the future – if there was a future where everything went well – they could explore the converse.

 

He dropped the line of thought when Thorin swept his hands up Bilbo’s back, coaxing the arch of his spine and a shuffle forward to press their bodies closer together. Thorin tasted like the hideous swill the Men called ale but Bilbo couldn’t get enough of it. He raised his arms to rest them on Thorin’s shoulders; as support, and so that he could sink his fingers into that luxuriant hair. He hesitated for a moment, but upon a lack of complaint, decided that it would be alright if he tugged a little.

 

An excellent decision, as it turned out. Thorin made a raw sound, clutching Bilbo, nails digging into his back. His lips slid away from Bilbo’s, beard scraping against his cheek.

 

“Perhaps you ought to remove your clothes.”

 

His only reply was a “Perhaps,” muttered into his neck. Bilbo couldn’t find it within himself to roll his eyes in annoyance; if his eyes rolled, it was for a totally different reason. (A reason that had to do with the application of Thorin’s teeth to the apparently sensitive join between Bilbo’s neck and shoulder.)

 

Bilbo surrendered himself to the sensations, closing his eyes, tipping his head back so as to offer better access. He whimpered when Thorin chased the apple of his throat; every flick of his tongue and tease of his teeth like lightning bolts crackling down his body.

 

His cock was quite at attention, and it was time to move things along.

 

Thorin was efficient in his undressing. Bilbo had to quash his inner winces at every scrape and bruise that was exposed; a task that was made more surmountable by the sheer feast his eyes were treated to. It was certainly nothing Bilbo had seen before. Thorin’s body was wider and more built than he was used to, littered with scars, decorated with tattoos, generously dusted with hair. He was also stronger than any of Bilbo’s past partners, as shown by the way he easily lifted Bilbo into his arms.

 

“Wait, wait,” Bilbo said, before Thorin deposited him onto the bed.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can’t I enjoy the view for a little longer?” he asked, stroking beautifully muscled arms.

 

This raised a smile and Bilbo thrilled to see it. That smile was a gift that ought to be bestowed to the world more often. “As much as I would like to oblige you, master burglar, I’d rather have you on your back.”

 

Hmm. Not a terrible idea. “And I’d rather you just have me, so do continue on, I have no complaints. Yet.”

 

If this brought forth a laugh, it was hidden against Bilbo’s shoulder. He took up the mantle instead, giggling a little as he bounced on the mattress. He still had a curve to his lips as Thorin crawled onto the bed and over him, settling his knees on either side of Bilbo’s hips. They were atop the covers but Bilbo found that he couldn’t care less. It was too hot, and besides, he wanted to see every inch of Thorin’s body unimpeded. He cast an appreciative glance between Thorin’s legs. Every inch, indeed.

 

He reached down between them, splaying his fingers over Thorin’s abdomen. The muscles there were taut and went tauter as Bilbo’s touch drifted lower.

 

“Bilbo…”

 

“This is…” He’d noted the glimmers of light when he’d watched Thorin remove his smallclothes, but assumed it a trick of his sight. Now his fingers found what felt like two small balls of metal, one at the head of Thorin’s cock and the other at the underside, about an inch or so apart. “What is this?”

 

“Silver. An alloy. That means it is mixed with another –” This banal explanation was interrupted by a gasp – or, more accurately, by the careful application of Bilbo’s thumb against the _alloy_.

 

“That’s not what I meant by the question.”

 

“It is jewellery.”

 

Hmm. He’d never heard of jewellery in such an intimate place, much less seen it. “Does it serve a purely ornamentation purposes, or…?”

 

“It enhances pleasure,” Thorin bit out. “As you very well know – oh!”

 

Continuing the firm pressure of his fingers, Bilbo wondered how the piercing would feel like against his tongue and teeth. He licked his lips absently. “Enhances it for both parties?”

 

Thorin’s eyes were dark. “If you wish it.” And Bilbo did.

 

Very conveniently, as if this had all been planned by some omniscient being, there was a vial of oil within easy reach. Bilbo sent vague feelings of gratitude as he settled back on the pillow and watched Thorin warm some of the oil between his fingers. They were rather big fingers, bigger than anything Bilbo had had to deal with, but he did need to be well stretched if he was to have all of Thorin inside him.

 

Bilbo closed his eyes and breathed through his nose as Thorin slipped one finger in to (what felt like) the first knuckle. “Keep going,” he said, feeling Thorin’s unasked question almost as keenly as he did his pause. “I won’t break.”

 

“I never planned on suggesting otherwise.” But instead of pressing in further, he withdrew a little, teasing. If Bilbo hadn’t gotten to know him better these past months, he’d not have believed him capable of doing that. “Though we could break something else, if you’d like.”

 

“If you’re trying to make a joke about breaking a sweat, I don’t want to hear it.”

 

“I was talking about the bed.”

 

Bilbo was sure that his cock twitched at that implication, but he tried not to show his excitement on his face. “Oh, really? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“That means, Bilbo,” Thorin murmured, pushing his finger all the way in, “that you should never underestimate Dwarves.”

 

He squirmed, already feeling unsatisfied with the lack of fullness within him. “Let it be known that I am currently unimpressed.”

 

That was meant to get a rise out of Thorin (pun not intended), but all Thorin did was chuckle. Smiling was a good look on him and laughing even more so. It transformed the severe lines of his face and made him much more approachable than the Dwarf Bilbo had first glimpsed outside his door. It was possible to see his appeal as a ruler beyond his strong presence and fighting prowess.

 

There was still a curl to his mouth when he kissed Bilbo again.

 

Bilbo took control, drawing Thorin’s upper lip between his teeth as he rocked his hips downwards. Thorin could so easily pin him down to prevent him from moving but Bilbo suspected that he enjoyed the almost wanton wordless demand. Since it did elicit the addition of another finger, he couldn’t complain.

 

When Thorin pulled back his lips were puffy, and wouldn’t they be a lovely sight around Bilbo’s cock? But as skilled as Dwarves were, they could not bend in half, so Bilbo had to be contented with those lips instead trailing their way down his chest. He hadn’t known his nipples to be quite so sensitive but somehow the added stimulation of a beard was enough to have him writhing.

 

Hand sweeping down Thorin’s body, Bilbo wondered at the lack of softness to be found. Not a familiar feature when compared to his previous bedfellows, but not unpleasant. And it was nice to see and hear Thorin’s reactions to every light brush and lingering caress. He jumped a little when Bilbo pinched his arse – which, well, why shouldn’t he have? – and raised his head to look up at Bilbo with surprise and what seemed like awe mixed with his lust.

 

Bilbo grinned in reply.

 

More oil and a third finger followed in short order as Bilbo continued his exploration of Thorin’s body. He could resist only for a few moments before he returned to the Dwarf’s hard cock between them, and the silver that pierced its tip. It was endlessly fascinating to him, especially with every reaction even touching it coaxed from Thorin. Strange how the silver was still cool despite the heat of Thorin’s cock – would Bilbo be able to feel it as keenly when it was inside him? He hoped so.

 

He didn’t know if he expressed this wish out loud or if his want was obvious in his face – or perhaps it was just because he’d been unintentionally teasing Thorin with his touches. Either which way, Thorin was removing his fingers and again reached for the oil. He sat back on his heels and coated himself with Bilbo watching. He didn’t dare touch himself for fear of spilling, shivering a little with anticipation when Thorin returned to looming over him. He spread his legs wider.

 

Thorin rocked all the way inside him, and for a moment all that was heard was their breathing and the distant sounds of the party in the distance. For obvious reasons Bilbo chose to focus on the former, taking note of the press of Thorin’s chest against his, the flutter of his heart against his ribs.

 

A calloused hand smoothed down his cheek. Thorin looked like he was trying to think of words to speak, biting his lips as if he was trying to bite back comments he judged to be inadequate. But Bilbo knew that this was not the time for conversation – if he was lucky, they would talk later –, and so he surged up for a kiss.

 

Thorin’s hips jerked on instinct and Bilbo moaned appreciatively.

 

He cupped the back of Thorin’s neck. His other hand rested between his shoulder blades. “Take me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Art is [here](http://radioproxy.tumblr.com/post/131846023811)!
> 
> Do you think I should make it a two-parter? Tell meeeeee.


End file.
